Punished
"Punished" is the forty-seventh episode of RWBY and the seventh episode of Volume 4. It premiered for Rooster Teeth sponsors on December 24th, 2016 and was released for non-FIRST registered users of the Rooster Teeth site on December 25th, 2016. It was made public on December 31st, 2016. Summary Oscar Pine is reading a book until his aunt calls him to dinner. Just as he gets up to leave his room, Ozpin's voice tells him that they have to leave. Oscar argues with Ozpin about his situation and tries to rationalize Ozpin's presence as him losing his mind, but Ozpin tells him that he is sane. Ozpin continues to talk about how Oscar's and his souls are linked and the importance of getting to Haven Academy. At the Schnee Manor, Jacques Schnee is scolding Weiss Schnee for her behavior at the charity event. Weiss tells him that she wants to leave Atlas, but is denied. Jacques accuses her of besmirching the Schnee name, and her response of the name being more hers than his since he only married into it results in her being slapped across the face. After further arguing, Jacques grounds Weiss and declares Whitley Schnee the new heir of the Schnee Dust Company. Weiss also confronts Whitley, who is smug about the whole situation. After crying into her bed, Weiss pushes her furnishings aside to make space to train with Myrtenaster. In the abandoned village, Oniyuri, Qrow Branwen has just blocked Tyrian Callows from striking Ruby with his stinger. After realizing that Tyrian is working for Salem, Qrow enters the fight, instructing Team RNJR to stay back after Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren are easily knocked aside. Ruby Rose perches atop a nearby building in an attempt to provide sniper support. Unable to get a clear shot at the speeding combatant, Ruby gives up as Qrow and Tyrian fight all across town, using buildings and the border wall to their advantages. Ruby rejoins at ground level when both Qrow and Tyrian fall into a building. Both Qrow and Tyrian emerge with drained Auras. It is two against one as Ruby refuses to stay out of the fight while Ren holds Jaune Arc back from re-entering the fray alongside Ruby. Qrow manages to save Ruby from a piece of roof that was about to fall on her head, but doing so leaves him open to being sliced in the abdomen by Tyrian's stinger. Ruby quickly slices the stinger off Tyrian's extended tail in retaliation, causing him to lose his composure and balance before he flees. Team RNJR, now alone with Qrow, question why Tyrian came after Ruby and how Qrow was able to find them. Although exhausted and in pain, Qrow obliges, asking the group, "What's your favorite fairy tale?". Transcript }} Characters *Ozpin *Weiss Schnee *Jacques Schnee *Whitley Schnee *Ruby Rose *Qrow Branwen *Tyrian Callows *Lie Ren *Nora Valkyrie *Jaune Arc }} Trivia *Qrow's line, "What's your favorite fairy tale?", is a nod to Ozpin's conversation with Pyrrha Nikos in "Fall". *The theme that plays during Ozpin and Oscar's talk is titled "I Didn't Say You were Normal, I Said You were Sane" or "Shannon McCormick is Just a Voice in My Head Too...". Composer Alex Abraham had released the track on his SoundCloud for free public streaming. *Motion capture scenes for this episode and the previous were among the last ones done at Rooster Teeth's Stage 5 facility before RT Animation moved to its own building."RT Life - Moving Out!" YouTube. See Also *Battle Pages **Team RNJR and Qrow vs. Tyrian *Inconsistencies *Leitmotifs Image Gallery V4_07_00005.png|Oscar's struggle about leaving his current life. V4_07_00007.png|"Do you have any idea what your stunt cost us?" V4_07_00018.png|Whitley's true colors are revealed. V4_07_00026.png|Weiss' determination. V4_07_00028.png|Qrow versus Tyrian. V4_07_00039.png|Tyrian blocks Qrow's attacks. V4_07_00042.png|The rest of RNJR witnesses Qrow fight against Tyrian. V4_07_00049.png|Ruby tries to aim for Tyrian. V4_07_00057.png|Qrow punches Tyrian. V4_07_00070.png|Qrow's Aura shimmers. V4_07_00075.png|Qrow gets injured by Tyrian. V4_07_00088.png|"Uncle Qrow! Are you okay?" Video References Category:Episodes Category:Volume 4